Tactical flashlights for police and military use are well known. It is also well known that such flashlights can operate in different modes such as a full power mode, a reduced power mode, a blink or strobe mode, an SOS mode and a momentary mode of operation. It is also well known that the sequencing of such modes of operation can be programmed by a user, and examples of such tactical flashlights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,549,454 and 9,759,414, the disclosures of which are specifically incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.